Don't Fear The Reaper
by Metal Flowers
Summary: Max is facing death and isn't afraid. Max and The Flocks are facing Itex in the final battle.


**This is a songfic! I never even listened to this song before, but I looked up good songs for songfics, this is what I found. If you guys ever need songs for songfics, go to:**

**www(dot)emmuzka(dot)net/hurtpuppies/angstysongs(dot)html**

**Without Further Adieu, **

**All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper**

"Max, I'm scared," Nudge whispered as we faced the army of flyboys and newly created Erasers. This was Itex's final defenses. If we took these down, the world was saved.

"Don't be afraid," I squeezed her hand. We had to be brave. Even if we didn't all come out of this, we had to be brave.

**Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..we can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper**

Angel was the least able to fight today. She was small and that was a large disadvantage when you're up against a Eraser. She couldn't control the flyboys mind's either.

"I love you, Angel." I whispered into her ear and gave her a small hug, "Be strong."

"I love you too, Max," she said into my sweatshirt before separating herself from me, "Forever."

**Baby I'm your man...**

Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet

I leaned into Fang's chest. He had come back with his Flock to help us fight.

"If I die…"he trailed off.

"I'll keep on living," I promised him, "It'll be hard. And if I die…"

"No promises." He said before giving my shoulder one last chance, "But I won't let it come to that."

**Are together in eternity...Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday...Like Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday...Redefine happiness**

"Even if we die, we saved millions of lives today," I told our group and ruffled Gazzy's hair, "Remember that while we're fighting."

**Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper**

"I'm not afraid of whatever comes," Fang chuckled, "Dying isn't so bad anyway. You should try it sometime."

"Not likely," I glared at him.

**We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man...  
**

Iggy tenses up and reached into his coat where he had stashed forty three small bombs. The big ones were up in the air, being carried by Dylan and Maya. When he dropped them, that was our cue to charge.

**Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness**

An explosion in the middle of the enemy's army boomed. It was gigantic and had so many colors that I had never imagined before.

**And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared**

I broke away from my group and led them to fight. I grabbed out my gun and started shooting at any Eraser or Flyboy that came near me or Angel who was beside my side.

I didn't normally promote using guns, but today was clearly an exception. This was the most important battle in history.

**The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid  
Come on baby...and she had no fear  
And she ran to him...then they started to fly**

A knife entered me from the back. It pierced my lung and my attacker twisted it. I cried out in pain.

"Max!" Angel cried out.

I pulled the knife out of my back, "Ngh!"

I whipped around and shot my assailant. It was Omega. His face twisted cruelly as he saw me stumble. He was so caught up in his victory, that he didn't notice me aim my gun at him. I shot.

The bullet ran through his skull and he fell to the ground, dead. I started to follow him. Without Omega, everyone else's chance of survival just skyrocketed.

**They looked backward and said goodbye...she had become like they are  
She had taken his hand...she had become like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper**

I held on to life until the battle ended. Everything was silent until Angel cried out again.

"Max is dying!" she screamed, "Help!"

I heard a lot of footsteps before I was surrounded by my family. Everyone was staring at my face.

"Any fatalities?" I coughed and smiled.

"Star and Gazzy didn't make it," Iggy said, pained.

"You're going to be okay," Fang assured me and gripped both sides of my face, "Just hang on, Max."

"I am going to be okay," I agreed, "But not here. It's time for me to fly."

"You can fly as soon as you're better," Fang said desperately, "Just hang on."

I shook my head, "Shut up and kiss me before I die, you jerk."

Fang kissed me softly and I relaxed.

"I'm proud to be your clone," Maya cried and took my hand.

"I'm proud to share DNA with you, Maya." I smiled at her.

"Iggy, you're my blind pyro. You've always managed to find your way in the dark. I hope that you and Nudge have a happy life. I'm so…glad that you found each other. Nudge, never stop talking. Ratchet, find yourself a girl. She'll love you. Angel, you're my little baby. I'll always love you. Forever. And Fang…" I gasped with pain, "Fang, Ella really likes you. You should give her a chance. I don't want you to die, and you'll be happy with her. I love you, but I want you to be happy."

"Sorry Max, but I can't do that," Fang stroked the side of my face, "I'll follow you. We're Romeo and Juliet. But don't be afraid. We're here for you. You won't be alone when you go."

"I'm not afraid," I stated to the world before letting my eyes close forever.


End file.
